Is it love?
by Rontora
Summary: After a horrible accident leaves Sam temporarily paralyzed, his fiancee Quinn leaves him. Feeling responsible a nurse helps him to recover. After finding out Sam has healed Quinn returns and begs for forgiveness and for Sam to take her back. Will he take her back or will his feelings for Mercedes win out in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes sat in the break room sighing, she knew it was the calm before the storm. The night had been quiet and but with the impending storm, she knew it wasn't gonna be quiet for long. Today she was on her Peds rotation. As one of the best nurses in the ER they often sent her to whatever area needed the most help. She smiled walking out of the locker room but being pulled back in. She turned and smile as lips were over taking hers. She wrapped her arms around the person's arms and shook her head.

"You need to stop stealing kisses from me Dr. Chang or I might have to report you."

"Is it a crime to kiss my girlfriend?"

Mercedes shook her head pulling away from him. "Not your girlfriend. I told you that."

She tried to walk away but he pulled her back. "You know I am not gonna buy that. I want to be with you and you want to be with me I know it."

Mercedes looked around and pulled him into the on call room.

"Mike lets be real, we dated in college and it was fun, and yes you are still an amazing kisser and your body is sexy as hell, but I don't want a relationship. They end up in pain."

"Ours didn't."

"That is because we both knew that while we had a great time together and I do mean a great time, we were not in love."

Mike pulled her closer to him gripping her tighter. "We have both grown and we are unofficially together anyways. Just put me out of my misery and say we can stop sneaking around and stealing kisses."

"Mike, I care about you, besides Kurt and Tana you are my oldest and best friend. What we have works because neither of us has time for commitment. I like my life the way it is. With no drama or issues. I can't change that."

"And if I don't agree?"

"Then you don't agree. I need to get back to work."

Mercedes stood on her tippy toes kissing Mike on lips. "I got to go."

Mercedes walked away and Mike ran his hands through his hair. "You can't keep running away from me Mercedes. You gotta open your heart up at some point."

Mercedes waved her hand in the air sighing. She headed towards Peds and smiled seeing Kurt standing with Santana. They were her best friends since elementary school. She met Santana first. The girl was the biggest 8 year old bitch you would ever meet. But one day on the playground while she was trying to pick on Mercedes, Mercedes offered her a juice box. Santana was confused but soon found out that Mercedes wasn't like other kids. While some took to the bullying, Mercedes ignored it and made Santana be her friend.

Kurt was a lonely 4th grader who had just lost his mother. Mercedes took him under her wing and the three of them became inseparable. When they reached the 8th grade they met Finn. His mom and Kurt's dad fell in love on a cruise and married. Even though everyone was surprised they welcomed Finn into their group with open arms. It wasn't until their sophomore year did Mercedes realize how much she loved him. He was Mercedes first true love. She couldn't imagine being with anyone but him. They dated up until their senior year. A school shooting took his life as he was trying to save Mercedes. The shooter was a bullied senior.

After being bullied his whole life, slushied on a daily basis Jacob Ben Israel brought two nine millimeters and a semi-automatic weapon to school to kill all those who bullied him or others. Even though Finn was the quarterback, he tried to stop the bullying. But Jacob didn't see it like that. He saw Finn as being everything he wanted to be. And dating Mercedes, the girl he wanted as his own. Holding a gun to Mercedes Jacob asked her to be his. Told her she had a choice, die or run away with him. When Mercedes turned him down saying she couldn't be with him because she was in love with Finn, Jacob then turned the gun on her.

He shot her in the arm and Finn ran to her and he shot him twice in the back. Jacob moved closer to Mercedes to finish her off but Finn grabbed him. They fought and two more shots rang out. One in Finn's chest the other in Jacobs. Mercedes who had wanted to sing her whole life, was forever changed seeing Finn die in her arms. He held on as long as he could but the damage had been done.

After losing Finn she decided she wanted to make a difference. They all did. SO making a pact all three decided to go into medicine. All three went into Nursing and with a little bit of luck they all landed at Trident Medical Center in Charleston, South Carolina.

Walking up to Kurt and Santana, Mercedes smiled. "What are you guys doing down here? I thought we were in different wings tonight?"

Kurt bit his lip smiling. "I need you to go General for me. I know you have Peds but Dr. Anderson is working and I have to be near that fine man."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You are becoming a tad obsessed with Blaine don't you think?"

Santana smirked. "Have a heart Cedes, Kurt has been in love with Gel head since he started working here 9 months ago."

"Ok, fine. I will switch with you. But sooner or later you have to talk to him."

Kurt smiled. "Oh I have too? What about you? Dr. Chang is all over you and yet you keep stringing him on."

"I do not!"

Santana laughed. "That man is in love with you. He worships the ground you walk on."

"I don't want love. I don't need it. What I need is to get to work."

Kurt grabbed her am seeing the pain in her face. "Finn would want you to move on Cedes. He loved you enough to want that for you."

Mercedes pulled her arm away. "Finn would want to be here. He would have wanted to be with me. Look I gotta go."

Mercedes turned away and walked down the hall. Kurt sighed folding his arms. "I don't want her to be alone San but I am afraid that is what's gonna happen. You now I loved Finn but she is holding on to a ghost."

"Kurt I know you are right. But the things is she lost someone she saw a future with. Mercedes has always held us close to her, but seeing Finn die in her arms changed her. She is afraid to love again because she is afraid of losing it. But trust me as much as we like Mike, he isn't the one for her. When the right guy comes he will break down that wall."

* * *

><p>"Help! I need a nurse over here!"<p>

Mercedes looked up to see Mike calling for help. She ran over to where he was and the sight was gruesome. A man lay on the stretcher covered in blood and water. His clothing was ripped and long gashes covered his arms and legs. Mike was performing CPR on him as a blonde woman who herself was covered in blood stood screaming.

"Nurse Jones please escort this young woman to another room and check on her injuries please."

Mercedes nodded. "Ms. Please come with me."

"No my Fiancé you got to save him."

"Dr. Chang is an amazing Attending. He knows what he is doing and your fiancé is in great hands. Let me check you out. So that when he is awake he won't be worried about you."

The woman nodded and Mercedes escorted her out of the room and into another one. "I need you to change into this gown and I will be right back."

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Mercedes nodded. "I am Mercedes, Mercedes Jones."

"Quinn Fabray."

"And the guy in there?"

"Sam. Sam Evans my fiancée. We were celebrating his latest victory and the rain came out of nowhere. I didn't see the truck in front of us. Sam had taken off his seatbelt because my phone rang and fell. He trying to get it because I was complaining I would lose the account…now he might die because of me."

Mercedes sat Quinn down looking over her minor injuries. "He is in capable hands. It's going to be ok. A doctor will be in here shortly to check on you ok."

"Can you check on Sam? Please."

Mercedes sighed as Dr. Lynn walked into the room. Mercedes turned towards him and then back to Quinn. "This is Dr. Lynn he is a resident here and he will look you over. IF you want I can stay with you until he leaves and then I will check on Sam.

Quinn nodded. Twenty minutes later Mercedes walked over to the Mike sighing. "How is he?"

Mike turned towards her. "Who?"

"Sam, the guy you were working on? His fiancé is worried."

"He is pretty banged up. Broken ribs, metal was lodged in his back. He may be parlayed but there is no way of knowing right now. His heart stopped twice on the table but he seems to be a fighter. I am going to check on him before my shift is over. Are we still on for 6?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I will let her know and call his family. And as for six? I will let you know."

Mercedes watched as they rolled Sam to his room. She went back to Quinn's room sighing. She walked in to see her pacing the floor. "Ms. Fabray you shouldn't be pacing like that."

"Dr. Lynn told you I was fine. How is Sam?"

Mercedes sat on the bed and sighed. "He is still alive. He flat lined on the table but he is ok."

Quinn sat on the bed. "Oh thank God."

Mercedes sighed heavily. "The thing is, Sam was injured pretty badly. There was a piece of metal lodged in his back, they aren't sure if he will be able to walk."

"What?"

"It's still early and they will redo test once the swelling is down. For right now I think you just need to be there for him. I need you to get a hold of his family so they can be here for both of you. Once he is settled in a room I will let you see him."

"He won't be able to walk?"

"We aren't sure yet."

"I can call his mom. And have her make the calls to everyone. I just need to take all this in."

Mercedes nodded. "Ok. I am going to check on Mr. Evans for you."

Mercedes patted Quinn on her hand, then stood. Walking up to intensive care shew as surprised that Sam was put in his own private room. She walked in and her heart broke at the sight, he was still covered in blood and dirt. Mercedes walked into the bathroom and filled a bucket with soap and warm water. Walking into the room, she sighed walking over to Sam. He was still unconscious but she couldn't help and feel the need to talk to him as she began to wipe his face gently.

"So I am Mercedes. I know you don't know me but I am a nurse here. I met you fiancée. She is beautiful and strong. You need to pull through for her."

Mercedes sighed gently removing the blood from his neck and body. Taking care not to wipe any scar or wound. After about 30 minutes she was satisfied that he was presentable. She couldn't help but notice how big his lips were. She smiled. "Never in my life have I seen lips like that on a white dude. But I am a pretty sure you know how to use them. You're cute too, more like fine as hell. Your fiancée is very lucky."

She sighed moving his hair out if his face. "You have to pull through for her. Losing the love of your life is hard."

Mercedes gripped his left hand and sighed. "You can do this. I know it's not going to be easy but you can pull through." As she moved her hand, she felt him grip it and a shiver shot through her. She looked up and noticed the most intense green eyes she had ever seen. Before she could speak his eyes closed and his grip loosened again. Mercedes stared at him wondering if she made it up. She squeezed his hand before putting it down. Glancing at him once more she exited the room.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for the support you have given me throughout my stories. I haven't had a lot of motivation but this story spoke to me. I hope you like it and will review it.<p>

I do not own Glee or any of its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes was tired. She spent all day on her feet hiding from Mike. He asked her out every day in the last two weeks and she was having a hard time finding new ways to say no. She has also been checking on Sam every day. She was worried because he hadn't woken up and that was often a bad sign. Quinn had been up almost every day but her visits were becoming shorter.

Mercedes had met his parents when they drove up from Nashville. Leaving Sam's little brother and sister there until school ended in a few weeks. She felt for the family. When they first saw Sam it was heartbreaking. His mother had to be sedated. It was too hard for her. His father seemed to be a man of few words only praying over his son and comforting his wife. Glancing at her watch she sighed as Mike walked over to her.

"And there is my favorite Nurse."

"Dr. Chang I am starting to think you are stalking me."

"Not stalking I just want to take you out. Give me one good reason why we can't date? I know you like me and I like you. We have a ton of chemistry and I think we would make a hot new doctor nurse couple."

"Mike I am working 6 days a week here for 12 hour shifts because we are short staffed. I am tired and whatever time I am not spending here I am sleeping or catching up with my family. I don't have the time to date anyone. I like you I do but my schedule and my head is just not in the right place for this."

Mike folded his arms. "I get that. I just want to be with you. So when you get some free time let me know. I found this cute little restaurant I think you will enjoy."

Mercedes nodded as Mike kissed her cheek and walked away. She sighed hearing a commotion, she knew before she saw it who was making the noise. Yelling and a few choice words were coming from Sam's room. Mercedes already knew tensions were high since Sam entered into a coma. Mercedes walked into the room and was met by four pairs of eyes. Mercedes closed the door and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me guys but this is a hospital and even more so this is the IC ward. I could hear you all the way down the hall."

Mercedes glanced at the eyes knowing the sadness they had all felt. Quinn was joined with her Mother, and Sam's parents Maggie and Dwight. Maggie walked over to Mercedes.

"She is leaving."

Mercedes sighed. "Leaving?"

Quinn glanced away from her as Maggie continued. "Leaving Sam. She is just walking away from him, from their relationship. My son is lying on this bed fighting for his life and she is leaving him."

Mercedes glanced at the ring that was now on Sam's bedside. Quinn grabbed her purse wiping her eyes.

"Quinn, what's going on?"

Quinn wiped her eyes. "I can't do it. They said Sam might not wake up. If he does he might not walk. He won't walk. What kind of life was is that for him?"

Maggie threw her hands in the air. "It's still a life! You agreed to be his wife."

Mercedes reached out for Maggie and sighed. "Ok, everyone calm down. Quinn I know this is hard."

"Hard? Hard? Sam is lying there looking like he is sleeping but we all know it's just machines and prayer keeping him alive. I can't see him like this every day."

Maggie moved towards Quinn. "Just go, I don't want some selfish little brat around him anyways. I thought you were better than this, I thought you truly loved my son. But I was wrong."

Quinn shook her head. "I never signed up for this. I never asked for any of this to happen."

Dwight ended his silence. "Enough! Quinn what did you think you were signing up for? Stuff happens we deal with it. If you cannot deal then I suggest you do what you need to and leave. My son is in for the fight of his life and if you are not strong enough to help him fight, then you should leave."

"I'm sorry." Quinn grabbed her Mother's hand and walked out of the room. Dwight sighed angrily as Maggie cried.

Mercedes took her hand in hers. "Quinn was just dealt a hard hand I am sure once she realizes what she is doing, she will come back. It's going to be ok. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

Maggie wiped her eyes. "What kind of person leaves someone in this state? Someone she claims to love so much?"

Mercedes held Maggie's hand. "I don't doubt she loves him. I just think she is scared of losing him. Watching someone you love die is hard and life changing."

Maggie wiped her eyes looking at Dwight. "What are we gonna do Dwight? We have to get back to Nashville to pick up the twins. You can't make that trip alone."

Mercedes's looked at her watch. It was ten tile 6 and her shift was about to be over. "I am off tomorrow I can stay here with him until you get back."

Maggie turned towards her. "What? You would do that?"

Mercedes nodded. "I know this is hard for you guys and anything I can do to help I will. I have been in here every day for the last two weeks anyways. I don't mind."

Dwight nodded as Maggie hugged her. "You are such a godsend. Thank you."

Mercedes hugged her back. "I am just doing for me what I wish someone would do for me if I was ever in this situation. I know it might take you longer to get back so I will enlist the help of my friends too. Sam won't be alone. I will make sure of it."

Maggie wiped her eyes. "I bet he would have loved you. You are so much like him, open and kind hearted. Please let us know if anything changes. We are just running to get the kids then coming right back."

Mercedes hugged the woman. "Take your time. You do not need to end up in here right next to your son. He is in great hands I promise. Any changes or if Quinn comes back I will call you."

Maggie nodded moving from the embrace and kissing Sam on the forehead. She then walked out the room and Dwight followed. Mercedes left the room briefly after shooting Kurt and Santana a text, to change and clock out. She walked back into Sam's room and smiled seeing Kurt sitting with him.

"I see you got my text."

"Yes I have. So please explain the loud screaming that we all heard coming from in here?"

Mercedes sat next to Sam grabbing his hand. Something she had done every day. "Quinn left him. She just removed her ring said sorry and left. She is scared I get that but if she truly loved him she would have stayed."

Kurt folded his arms. "Wait she just left? Like left him completely?"

"Yep. I don't know how she could do that. His mother lost it. They are picking up his siblings from Nashville which is why I needed your help. I am off now and tomorrow but if they don't get back before my shift is off I need your help to keep an eye on him."

"Girl you don't have to ask me twice I would do it just to look at him. He is gorgeous."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Yes he is. I can't deny that. The more he heals the better he looks. How could she just leave him? If this was Finn I would do everything in my power to bring him out of this coma."

Kurt walked over to Mercedes seeing her get teary eyed. "I know sweetie. We all know what you would have done to save Finn."

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "Yeah well some of us aren't that lucky. You should get to your shift. I am sure Dr. Anderson is looking for his favorite Nurse."

"Dr. Anderson has yet to make a move and I am putting myself all kinds of out there. Maybe he is just not into me."

"Kurt I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way Santana and Brittany look at each other when they think we aren't looking. He may just not know how to approach you."

"So you think I should make the first move?"

"I don't think it would hurt if you asked him for coffee after work."

Kurt smiled kissing Mercedes on the cheek. "I am so lucky to have you in my life Cedes. You are my best friend and I love you."

"Love you too boo, now go to work. Sam and I will be just fine."

Kurt walked away shutting the door and Mercedes smiled at Sam.

"Finally alone right? I am sorry about Quinn. Am sure once she realizes what she has done she will be back. Not everyone can handle being in this situation."

Mercedes moved a stray hair from over Sam's closed eyes. "So how about another song. Maybe something to life you up a little. Because if they are right and you can hear everything that is going on while you are in a coma then your mood might be a little sad right now."

Mercedes cleared her throat. "I think we are gonna stick with the old school theme though. You seem to like it. I bet you don't know anything about Nat King Cole. I used to listen to his music with my mom. He made these two songs I love so much. I think we can do both right now. You don't have anywhere pressing you need to be."

Mercedes moved a little closer to Sam.

"Smile though your heart is aching. Smile even when it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by, if you smile through your fear and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow. You'll see the sun come shining through for you. Light up your face with gladness, hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "I sang that song every day after I lost Finn. You remember him? I told you about him last week. He was like a gentle giant. I say giant because the boy was about 6'3 and I am 5'2. But he had this way about him that made me fall in love so easily. He treated Kurt like a brother and not just some gay kid he was forced to live with."

Mercedes bit her lip. "He was my best friend. All of our best friends even Santana and she is not an easy person to get to like you. She called him the Jolly Green all of freshman year. But she loved him too. Like a brother. He is the reason I am here with your right now. He is why I went into nursing and not music. I wanted to make a difference."

Mercedes continued to talk to Sam not knowing that Santana and Kurt were outside listening. Santana closed the door walking away.

"Kurt I am worried about her."

"I know what you mean but she is talking about Finn to him. I think her being there with Sam is helping her heal."

"And what if she develops feelings for him? What is she falls for him knowing he won't return her feelings because he is vegetable."

Kurt folded his arms. "I think she is just trying to heal. She sees Finn in Sam. He is someone she can save."

"I just don't want to see her broke Kurt. No again. That is my sister in there and it took us six months to pull her back from the darkness. I can't do that again. She is getting to close to coma guy and we need to stop her from making a mistake that could do more harm than good."

Santana turned back towards the room sighing. "Don't get me wrong. I am glad she is talking about Finn. About what he meant to her, but she is talking to a man who doesn't even know she is there."

Mercedes smiled widely as she spoke of Finn to Sam. "You know he wanted to get married as soon as we graduated? He asked me and I told him I would think about it, but I had wanted to. He was my heart and it's sad you only get one. But anyways I have another song for you. It's one of my favorites and yes its anther Nat King Cole."

Mercedes bit her lip thinking of the last time she sung this song. "Senior year after Finn and I were named Prom king and queen I sang this to Finn. I haven't sung it since so go easy on me."

Closing her eyes she began to sing.

"When I fall in love, it will be forever. Or I'll never fall in love. In a restless world like this is. Love is ended before it's begun. And too many moonlight kisses. Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun. When I give my heart. It will be completely. Or I'll never give my heart. And the moment I can feel, that you feel the same way too. Is when I fall in love with you? And the moment I can feel, that your feel that way too. Is when I fall in love, with you?"

Mercedes stayed with her eyes closed for a moment feeling the emotions within her build. She opened her eyes and was met with a glossy pair of green ones. She stared at him for a moment allowing the tears to fall from her cheek to her jeans. Sam blinked his eyes and Mercedes gripped his hands. She was frozen unsure of what to do. Before she could speak he squeezed her hand still looking at her.

Mercedes sighed waiting for his eyes to close again like before but they stayed fixed on her. She moved closer to him with a smile. "You would wake up right now wouldn't you?" She said half joking but mostly relieved.

"Wh-wh-"was all he could get out. Mercedes hit the call button and smiled.

"You are at Trident Hospital. You were in an accident but you are fine. You are going to be ok."

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for the support you have given me throughout my stories. I haven't had a lot of motivation but this story spoke to me. I hope you like it and will review it.<p>

I do not own Glee or any of its characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had been fighting the urge to open his eyes for days. He tried not to give in but the voice of his angel beckoned him. Her voice started out blurry. Talking about this or that. Asking how he felt. And though he was tired he loved hearing it. Then she started to sing to him and he knew, he just knew he was blessed. His very own angel to serenade him. He never wondered why he heard her and not Quinn because he was entranced by her. But today was the day he would face his angel. Today was the day he would open his eyes and see her. When he did open his eyes, he was staring at her enthralled by her beauty. His angel, stood in front of him, tears in her eyes staring back at him. It took him a moment to realize that she was not his angel, or a vison she was real. He just wished he knew who she was.

"Wh-wh-"was all he could get out. His voice caught in his throat.

He saw her smile as the unshed tears fell from her eyes and when she spoke his heart skipped a beat.

"You are at Trident Hospital. You were in an accident but you are fine. You are going to be ok."

San tried to clear his throat. "Wa- water."

"Oh, yeah, Sorry here." She stood and grabbed him some water from the table behind her. She smiled stepping forward allowing him to sip from the cup.

"You gave everyone a scare. Your parents had to go pick up the twins so I agreed to stay with you. Oh God you must think I am a horrible. I am Mercedes. I have been one of your nurses since you got here. "

Sam cleared his throat and sighed. "So you aren't my angel?"

Mercedes cocked an eyebrow at him. "No I'm not an angel. Sorry to disappoint you."

The door opened and Mike walked into the room followed by Kurt and Tina, another nurse. Mike cleared his throat and moved closer to Sam, not before eyeing Mercedes curiously.

"Mr. Evans it's nice to see you back in the land of the living. I am Dr. Chang and I have been treating you since you arrived here. I know this may seem like a loaded question, but how are you feeling?"

Sam nodded towards Mike looking from him to Mercedes then back to him. "I uh… I feel ok I guess. It hurts to move my back or legs."

Mike moved closer to Sam, he placed his hands on the side of Sam's face feeling for swelling. He then took out his light and made Sam follow it. After checking his chest and arms he moved to check out Sam's legs.

"Sam I need you to tell me if you feel this?"

Sam sat silently waiting to feel whatever the doctor asked him. "Are you doing it?"

Mercedes frowned, Mike had been running the end of his light against Sam's feet. Mike sighed.

"I am going to try something a little harder." He pushed the end of the light harder into Sam's foot and Sam nodded.

"It feels like a light touch. Am I right?"

Mike moved to the side of the bed. "Sam do you remember what happened?"

Sam nodded. "I was in the car with Quinn and we got into an accident. "

"During the accident you were tossed from the car, hitting your back on the ground. The impact cause some swelling in you back and as a result you could lose the feelings in your legs."

Sam felt like the wind was punched out of him. "I can't walk?"

Mike sighed. "We don't know yet. The good news is that you can somewhat feel, so at least we are no working with nothing. I want to put in for a few test to see where we are at and I will check on you in a little bit. Nurse Jones if I may, can I speak with you in the hall."

Mercedes nodded looking over to Sam and giving him a smile. "I will be right back. Nurses Cohen-Chang and Hummel will be with you until I return."

Mercedes walked out of the room and Mike pulled her to the on-call room. She yanked her arm away from him.

"What the hell Mike?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. This is why you stood me up? So you could play house with him?"

Mercedes folded her arms. "You must have lost your damn mind. For one no I am not playing house with anyone. His fiancée left him, his parents had to head back to their home state to get Sam's siblings so I offered to help watch over him."

"You are creating an unrealistic relationship with a patient and I don't want to have to report you,"

"Report me? How about I report you for sexual harassment?"

Mercedes walked out the door but Mike was after her. "You are just looking for any excuse not to be with me. Because you are so hung up on that Finn guy."

Mercedes turned towards him. "You are such an asshole Mike. Stay the hell away from me!"

"I am having you put on a different floor. You are no longer welcome in Mr. Evans room, and no switching with the other Nurses or I will write you up."

"You know what Dr. Chang you cannot and do not control my work schedule and if you try I will have you wrote up for harassment. I am so over you and all this."

Mercedes walked away from him angrily. She calmed herself down before entering Sam's room. She saw Kurt helping him sit up.

"How are you feeling Mr. Evans?" She asked moving closer to him.

Sam slightly smiled at her. "I am gonna tell you like I told Kurt, the name is Sam. You guys have taken care of me, fixed me up and probably seen me naked you can leave the pleasantries at the door."

Mercedes sat next to Sam as Kurt rubbed her shoulder. "Am I gonna see you tonight Diva?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No I have to call Sam's parents and I don't want to leave him alone."

"And Quinn." Sam piped up. "Don't forget to call Quinn. I am surprised she isn't up here now."

Kurt slowly walked away from Mercedes. "I have to uh go check on something or another."

He walked out the room and Mercedes looked at Sam.

"Sam, I have to tell you something."

"Oh God tell me she's ok."

Mercedes bit her lip. She didn't want to be the one to tell him but his parents would be worried enough and to have to deal with Sam their twins and telling him seemed cruel.

"Quinn is fine. She had a few cuts but nothing serious at all."

"Thank God." He said as relief covered his face.

Mercedes inhaled. She knew she had to just tell him like ripping off a band aid. "Quinn left you Sam."

Sam frowned. "What do you mean she left me?"

"Dr. Chang told her what he told you and Quinn, told your parents she couldn't be with you. That she couldn't be with ummm… a man who might not walk."

Sam shook his head. "No this is a joke right? Quinn wouldn't say something like that, not to me. You're lying."

Mercedes reached into the side table and pulled out the ring. As she handed it to Sam, tears brimmed his eyes. "She left me because I might not be able to walk?"

The tears fell and it broke Mercedes heart to see him like that. She sat on the bed and gently pulled him into a hug. Holding him she felt him let go and knew everything he was feeling from the time he woke up to now was coming out. Sam wrapped his arms around her and Mercedes felt content just holding him. She wanted to make him feel better so she did what she always did. She sang for him.

"When you love someone so deeply they become your life. It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside, blindly I imagined I could keep you under glass, now I understand to hold you I must open up my hands and watch you rise. Spread your wings and prepare to fly, for you to become a butterfly so fly abandonedly into the sun, if you should return to me, we truly are meant to be so spread your wings and fly butterfly."

Mercedes felt Sam calm and grip her a little tighter. She held him and continued to sing. "I have learned that beauty has to flourish in the light. Wild horses run unbridled or their spirit dies. You have given me the courage to be all that I can, and I truly feel your heart will lead you back to me when you're ready to land. Spread your wings and prepare to fly for you to become a butterfly, so fly abandonedly into the sky, if you should return to me, we truly are meant to be so spread your wings and fly butterfly."

Sam didn't know why, or how she did it but all the feelings of pain from the accident and hurt from Quinn leaving him seemed to be eased when Mercedes sang. She took his pain away with a few bars of a song. Maybe she really was his angel. He relaxed against her as he heard her continue to sing.

"I can't pretend these tears aren't overflowing steadily. I can't prevent this hurt from almost over taking me. But I will stand and say goodbye. For you'll never be mine until you know the way it feels to fly. Spread your wings and fly, so you can become a butterfly so fly abandonedly into the sun, if you should return to me, we truly were meant to be so spread your wings and fly butterfly. So flutter through the sky, butterfly… Oh oh spread your wings and fly butterfly."

Sam pulled away from her and stared at her with tears in his eyes. She wanted more than anything for the pain he felt to go away. She reached her hand up to his face and wiped the tears away from him. She didn't know why, but his eyes called out to her.

She didn't know it but Sam felt the Sam thing about her eyes. He knew he shouldn't and he didn't know if it was the drugs her was on or what but at that moment he saw her, truly saw everything he could ever know about Mercedes. And he needed her in that moment as much as she needed him.

Sam moved closer to her and moved his hand to her face. The sadness in her eyes crushed him. "I was right." He whispered. "You are my angel."

He felt drawn to her, in that moment there was no Quinn no accident just her, the beautiful woman with the voice of an angel and sadness in her eyes. To Mercedes there was nothing but the man who made her heart race with just a look. Mercedes felt herself being drawn to him. Leaning into Sam she wanted to pull away but she couldn't. Grabbing her face with his other hand Sam pulled her closer. Their lips touched and fire shot through each of them. A force neither had ever felt or could control made Mercedes shutter and Sam moan.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for the support you have given me throughout my stories. I haven't had a lot of motivation but this story spoke to me. I hope you like it and will review it.<p>

I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Or Butterfly by Mariah Carey


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam moved closer to her and moved his hand to her face. The sadness in her eyes crushed him. "I was right." He whispered. "You are my angel."_

_He felt drawn to her, in that moment there was no Quinn no accident just her, the beautiful woman with the voice of an angel and sadness in her eyes. To Mercedes there was nothing but the man who made her heart race with just a look. Mercedes felt herself being drawn to him. Leaning into Sam she wanted to pull away but she couldn't. Grabbing her face with his other hand Sam pulled her closer. Their lips touched and fire shot through each of them. A force neither had ever felt or could control made Mercedes shutter and Sam moan._

* * *

><p>Mercedes paced the floor wondering what she was going to do. Sam kissed her and she kissed him back. She shivered thinking about the way his lips caressed hers. After she pulled away they stared at each other in silence before Kurt came in and took him for more tests. Mercedes bit her bottom lip and sighed. She needed to leave, and get away from Sam, she needed to think. There was no way she was falling for Sam.<p>

Yes, she spent a lot of time with him in the last few weeks and yes she felt responsible for him while his parents were gone. But there was no way she was falling for him. She touched her lip thinking over the butterflies that shot through her. She hadn't felt that way in a kiss since Finn. Wasn't she betraying Finn by thinking about him and Sam?

She continued to pace trying to get her legs to move out of the room before Sam returned. As she turned to the door Kurt rolled Sam in and she knew she was in trouble. Kurt smiled widely as he talked to Sam about shoes. She smiled sweetly hoping that Sam wouldn't bring it up when they were alone. Kurt locked Sam's bed into place and looked at Mercedes.

"Mercy Me are you staying here tonight?"

Mercedes was about to speak when Sam spoke up. "Yes, she has been really been a really big help, I know she didn't have to stay here with me and it means a lot that she did. She is a pretty amazing person."

Sam smiled to her and Mercedes went weak in the knees. She turned away from him trying to avoid his gaze. She nodded. "Sam I am going to talk to Kurt for a minute and then I will be back."

Sam nodded. "Ok I should call my parents see where they are."

Mercedes handed him the cellphone and walked out the room. Kurt smiled brightly. "Mercy me he is a treat. Funny and cute. Well not cute that man is sexy. He is sweet too, and I think he has a little crush on you. He was asking all about you."

"We kissed."

Kurt's face dropped as he looked at her. "Who kissed?"

Mercedes looked into Sam's room. "Sam and I."

Kurt pulled her to the on call room and shut the door. "Mercedes are you serious? He is a patient and engaged and just woke up from a coma and you are in there making out with him? Who are you Santana?"

Mercedes put her hands in her head. "Kurt I didn't do it on purpose. I had told him about Quinn leaving him and then he was so sad I sang for him, and afterwards he looked at me and I swear he was looking at my soul. I think we both just kissed each other and I have no idea what to say to him."

Kurt stared at her for a little while."

"Oh my God you liked it."

"What?"

"You kissed him and you enjoyed it."

Mercedes walked away from Kurt. "He is a patient and it was a mistake. I did not."

"You did too. I see it in your face."

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes. "I think I got too emotionally invested in Sam, I looked at him and I think I saw Finn, someone who needed me because someone hurt him. Kissing him was different Kurt. I mean yeah I hooked up with Mike, but I kept kissing him and dating him because he couldn't make me feel how Finn did."

"And how did Finn make you feel that Mike couldn't?"

"Just looking at him or talking to him on the phone, gave me butterflies in my stomach, when we kissed, it was like was like two magnets being pulled together. He made me feel loved and wanted."

Kurt looked at her face and knew what she wasn't saying. "You felt that when you kissed Sam, didn't you?"

Mercedes nodded wiping her eyes. "Uh huh. My body is betraying Finn and I feel horrible."

Mercedes sat on the bed and sighed. "I barely know Sam and I shouldn't have kissed him. I need to go in there and tell him that. Tell him that I will have someone else sit with him."

Before Kurt could respond he walked out the room and towards Sam's room. Kurt was on her tail the whole way. As they walked to his door Santana walked out of the room.

"Hey I was wondering where you guys were, Sam said you needed to talk to each other."

Mercedes nodded walking into the room and sighing when she saw Sam was sleep.

"He fell asleep?"

"Dr. Chang ordered him some antibiotics and pain killers before he goes back into surgery in the morning. I think the Morphine knocks him out."

"Wait back?"

"The swelling around his spinal cord has gone down which allowed them to see a piece of bone pushing on his nerves. They feel by removing it, they may increase his chances of walking. Sam agreed and they are prepping him for Surgery in the morning."

Mercedes nodded. She knew any chance Sam had to live a normal life he should take. Santana continued.

"He wanted to wait to talk it over with you but I assured him you would agree with what the doctor suggested. I told him he could discuss it with you but this was his best chance."

"You are right I would have. I will reassure him once he wakes up."

Santana glanced at her two best friends. "So what was so important you had to leave your favorite patient for?"

She looked from Mercedes to Kurt and smiled seeing the look on Kurt's face. "Oh my God you kissed Sam."

Mercedes shoved her into Sam's room and closed the door. "Ok how the hell did you know that?"

"I just guessed but wow, how did you kiss him when?"

Kurt squealed. "Today and she said she felt something for him."

Santana shook her head. "I knew you were spending too much time with him. You need to transfer off his service and stop sitting around here."

"I know I should…but I can't. And it's not just because I promised his family, it's because I really think he needs me. The kissing will never happen again. It was a mistake and when he gets out of surgery I will explain that to him and I am sure everything will be ok."

"Why not before surgery?" Kurt asked and Santana scoffed.

"Kurt you don't break a guy before he goes into surgery. You give him hope that way he has a better survival rate. Then after surgery, you break it down for him." She turned towards Mercedes. "You are doing the right thing, just be careful I don't want to see you hurt."

Before Mercedes could speak, a voice came over Kurt's phone radio, telling him he was needed on the fifth floor. He waved goodbye to the girls as Santana went to finish giving meds to her patients. Mercedes sat in the chair across from Sam and sighed watching him sleep. She would tell him that nothing could ever come from that kiss. That what they shared was a onetime thing.

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes smiled walking down the hall hand in hand with Finn. The day started off the way it always did. Finn walked her to class, kissed her cheek and said he would see her later. But before he could walk to his class they both heard a scream followed by two shots. They turned to see a bunch of students just running. Finn pulled her towards the library as kids ran into different rooms locking the door. Relieved to see Kurt and Santana already in there, they huddled close together as Finn and another student tried to barricade the door.<em>

_Using the book shelf to block the entrance they all moved to the back of the library. Mercedes heart broke seeing the looks on the kids' faces. There were about 15 kids in that library and all of them but one looked lost and distraught. Jacob stared at her as Finn, Kurt and Santana surrounded her. He looked angry and she couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. _

_She turned towards Finn to talk to him when she heard a gun click. She knew it was aimed at her without even turning. It was the way Finn's body stiffened, the way he pulled her closer. She turned to see Jacob aiming his gun at her._

_Finn placed his arms around Mercedes never taking his eyes off of Jacob._

_"__Jacob what are you doing?"_

_"__For five years I have watched you Mercedes. I watched you smile at me, stop the bullies from torturing me. You hugged me. I loved you and yet you started to ignore me for him?"_

_Mercedes stood despite Finn trying to pull her back. "Jacob you need to stop this."_

_"__You love me I know you do. The talent show in the 8th grade showed me that. You came off the stage and started singing right to me. Saying you were dangerously in love with me. I knew then I could have you."_

_Mercedes' eyes widened as she thought about that day. Kurt told her if she wanted to win she would have to get off the stage and flirt with the audience through song. She sang to Jacob and a few others. She looked over to a huddled Kurt and Santana. She felt a few tears come to her eyes._

_"__Jacob that was just a performance. I never meant to lead you on."_

_"__You don't mean that."_

_"__I do. I am sorry Jacob. But this isn't you. Can you really do this? Kill people?"_

_Jacob stood meeting her gaze. Her body shivered as she saw the cold dead look in his eyes. _

_"__Karofsky, Azimo, Rick the dick. I shot them, and now I will shoot you unless you come with me."_

_"__You can't do this? Threaten me just to scare me into being with you."_

_Jacob moved closer to her as the other students had made their way to the door._

_"__Mercedes you have two choices. Be mines, or die. Simple. I want you I have always wanted you and I met you first."_

_Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes. As she saw that she, Finn, Kurt, Santana and Jacob were the only ones in the Library now. "Jacob I love Finn, I can't be with you."_

_"__That's unfortunate." Jacob fired the gun and shot her in the arm. Mercedes screamed as he fired again but realized Finn covered her and was hit. She stared at him as he leaned and kissed her one last time telling her he loved her. Jacob moved closer to her aiming at her head when Finn jumped up and attacked Jacob. Two shots rang out as they both fell to the ground. Mercedes turned Finn over to see a gunshot wound in his chest. She screamed begging him to wake up. He own wound forgotten she screamed for an ambulance as she covered his wound with his letterman jacket trying to stop the bleeding._

_Santana was consoling Kurt while dialing 911. Mercedes laid her head on Finn's chest praying that he would be ok. As they heard a commotion in the room Mercedes watched as she was pulled from Finn. They tried to save him but there was just too much blood and too much time passed by. _

Mercedes awoke with tears streaming down her face. She looked up to notice Sam was staring at her with a concerned look on his face. He had tissues in his hand waiting to give it to her. She accepted them sighing as she wiped her eyes. Sam cleared his throat. "Are you ok?"

Mercedes nodded.

Sam sighed. "You were having a pretty real nightmare. It woke me up. You were screaming no and begged for help."

Mercedes looked down to the ground as Sam sighed. "You know I am not just a wounded hot guy I am a pretty great listener. Who is Finn?"

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for the support you have given me throughout my stories. I hope you like it and will review it.<p>

I do not own Glee or any of its characters.

Check out my new RP called Finding Love at .com

It is Samcedes, Brittana and Klaine endgames. Still looking for Sam, Blaine, Brittany and Santana so if you or someone you know likes to RP as an of them send me a message.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mercedes awoke with tears streaming down her face. She looked up to notice Sam was staring at her with a concerned look on his face. He had tissues in his hand waiting to give it to her. She accepted them sighing as she wiped her eyes. Sam cleared his throat. "Are you ok?"_

_Mercedes nodded._

_Sam sighed. "You were having a pretty real nightmare. It woke me up. You were screaming no and begged for help."_

_Mercedes looked down to the ground as Sam sighed. "You know I am not just a wounded hot guy I am a pretty great listener. Who is Finn?"_

* * *

><p>Mercedes glanced at Sam for a while not speaking. She fiddled with her fingers and sighed heavily. "I was in love once. It was back in high school. Finn was Kurt's step brother." She stopped talking and wiped her eyes. "He was so brave, strong and sweet."<p>

Sam took her hand in his as she continued, she didn't notice Kurt and Santana walk into the doorway. "The day I lost him was one of the hardest days of my life. No it was the hardest day and it was all my fault. There was a school shooting and the shooter, he liked me a lot I guess. All I had to do was go with him and he would have stopped shooting people but I didn't I told him no and he shot me in the arm. He went to shoot me again but Finn stopped him, he was shot once and then they started to fight the gun went off shooting him. I ruined so many lives that day. Finn wouldn't have died if he wasn't protecting me.

"I cost Kurt a brother and his family a son. I know Kurt is my best friend but I never understood why he and Santana are still around me. If I were them I would hate me. I ruined everything. I always ruin everything."

Sam leaned forward as Kurt and Santana moved closer to her. Kurt folded his arms. "None of that was your fault Mercy Me! Jacob was a crazy psycho."

Mercedes turned towards Kurt and Santana standing. "What are you two doing in here?"

Santana shook her head. "That doesn't matter, is what you said how you really feel? You think we blame you for Jacob killing Finn?"

Mercedes bit her lip looking down. It was then that she realized she still held Sam's hand. "Kurt, Jacob shot Finn because I wouldn't leave with him. Finn could still be alive if it wasn't for me."

Santana nodded. "Ok so Finn dying was on you right? And Azimo, Karofsky, Rick, Marcus and Anthony. They were all your fault too right? And Jacob killing himself by fighting with Finn that's your fault too."

"Satan!" Kurt growled but she continued.

"No Kurt you heard her it's her fault. She bullied Jacob every day. She didn't stop the slushies she egged them on. She gave Jacob the gun and bullets she made him come to the school and kill everyone."

Santana moved closer to Mercedes. "Cedes, Finn made a choice. He chose to save you, and it will kill him to know that you blame yourself for his choices. Stop taking away the good he has done and start accepting the fact that his actions, his choices are what made you who you are. But also are what made Jacob do what he did. Finn is a hero and you shouldn't take that away from him just because you are guilty."

Kurt sighed. "I don't blame you, my family doesn't. Do I wish Finn was here? Yes, everyday, but things happen for a reason, Finn wouldn't want this and neither do I, you are too great of a person to blame yourself."

Sam cleared his throat and the three realized he was still in the room. "If I can say something, I don't know Finn but if his actions made you who you are today, then I owe him my life. You may not have been able to save him, but you saved me. And I am sure you have saved others too. So maybe that is the reason. Maybe he had to die so you could heal others."

Mercedes wiped her eyes. "I can't help but feel guilty. Feel like if I would have just gone with Jacob."

Kurt shook his head. "Finn would have still gotten shot. I have thought about that too, if things were different and you say ok you would go with Jacob, Finn would have tried to stop you, he would have pulled you behind him and told Jacob that you were not going anywhere. They would have still fought and the gun would have still gone off. It's who Finn was. He was a protector and his death has changed us all. I was going into fashion design, you were going to be a famous R&B singer and who knows what Satan was going to be but we both know nursing was not it. Finn set us on this path and Sam is right, we may not be doctors but when you look at the Nurses wall out there, this floor is mainly dedicated to you Mercy Me."

Santana held her other hand. "Finn saved us all that day. Kurt is right any way you try and spin Jacob was going to shoot him. Let it go Cedes please."

Mercedes nodded as Kurt and Santana hugged her. Sam squeezed her hand and she glanced over to him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. For the first time in a long time she felt better.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sam one more time around and then you can rest!" Sam smiled at Mercedes and pushed himself to walk across the mini track they set up for him. He made it across and plopped down into his chair. Mercedes high fived him and smiled brightly. The PT instructor shook his head.<p>

"You are determined I will give you that. I have seen such an improvement in you these last few weeks."

Sam beamed. "It's all because of my good luck charm Rory. Mercedes comes down here on her lunch break to make sure I am working as hard as I can."

Mercedes looked at her watch. "Which reminds me I need to go if I am gonna grab something to eat before my shift starts again. I get off at 10 and I will check on you in a bit."

She high fived him again and smiled at Rory before she left the room. Sam sighed, "Ok Rory now that she is gone please tell me that I can walk back to my room?"

"Sam you are getting stronger there is no doubt about it but safety first. I heard you have gone to the bathroom by yourself now and you can walk around your room, which is fine. But there are three floors from here and there so no dice."

Sam gave in and placed his feet onto the stirrups. He had felt better today than he had before. Therapy was going great, he was getting stronger and he and Mercedes were becoming great friends. A part of him wanted more, but he knew it was up to her, if or when she was ready he would be there with lips ready to overtake hers.

They hadn't kissed since their first time and his missed her lips. It's funny, even though Quinn was his ex-fiancée all he could think about was Mercedes. His parents dropped everything temporarily moving closer to him and showing up every day to make sure he was recovering well. They wanted him to come home but he knew he wouldn't heal as fast as he could without Mercedes by his side.

Sitting in his bed, Sam sighed checking the time. 10 after 10 which meant Mercedes would be stopping by soon. He smiled as there was a knock on the door, but slightly frowned seeing his best friend Artie walk in. "Sam Evans, tell me I can bust you out of here soon?"

Sam shook his head. "I am good but not that good yet, plus I am not ready to go."

Artie pulled a seat up to him and smiled. "I wouldn't want to leave that goddess with the body anyways."

Sam shook his head. "What did I tell you about talking about Mercedes like that?"

"Please you and I both know that is wifey right there."

"Who's wifey? Yours or mines?"

Artie laughed as the doors opened and Mercedes walked into the room. Artie stood and turned towards her.

"There's my boo, you know I come up here just to see you right?"

"Gee thanks." Sam huffed pretending to be annoyed. Mercedes hugged Artie shaking her head. "Boy please."

Mercedes walked over to Sam. "How are you feeling after PT?"

"Pretty good. I wish they would let me work harder."

"Sam you were in an accident that could have left you paralyzed. You have been here a little over a month and you are already more improved than people who have been here for months. You are doing great but you can't push yourself too hard."

Sam sighed. "It also sucks I can't see you all the time. Can't you work over this way?"

"Sam stop you are in rehab, I get down here on my breaks stop being so stingy. There are other patients who need me."

"I know. So are you going home when you get off?"

Mercedes shook her head sitting on Sam's bed. "Nope, Mike asked me to dinner and I said yes."

Sam couldn't help but feel jealous that she was dating someone. He had to repeatedly tell himself that she wasn't his.

Artie folded his arms. "Wait, isn't Mike that doctor who got all up in arms about you caring for Sam?"

Mercedes laughed. "It is official you two know way too much about my business. But yes, he apologized a while ago and I mean I like him, we were content when we dated before."

Sam decided to speak up. "And that's what you want? Contentment? You don't want love and passion?"

"Is that what you and Quinn had?"

"Oh snap is that my momma calling me. Sam it was great to see you, the firm is in great hands until you return, and boo I will catch you later."

Artie walked out of the room shutting the door and Mercedes folded her arms. "Well? Is that what you two had?"

"Quinn and I were in love, at least I thought so."

"So kissing her was passionate and lust filled, she fit right into your arms perfectly and you knew you were supposed to be together forever?"

Mercedes sighed. "Well I had that forever kind of love once, and it didn't last forever so I am fine with Contentment."

She checked her watch and sighed. "I really should be going. I need to get home and change."

She went to stand but Sam grabbed her arm. "Mercedes wait. Do you think that two people can meet and know instantly that there is something between them? Something amazing and incredible and wonderful between them?"

He let go of her hand and moved around the bed. He knew he had about 30 minutes before his nurse was due in. He stood in front of her.

"Don't you want to find someone who excites you?"

Mercedes side eyed him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sam pulled her up to him and traced his finger across her cheek. "I am trying to show you how I feel about you."

Sam lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Mercedes closed her eyes as her hands instantly went up to his neck. The kiss between them deepened when Sam slid his tongue across the seam of her bottom lip and she opened her mouth gladly accepting his tongue. Fighting for dominance their tongues danced around each other's. Coming up for air, Sam immediately went to her neck, kissing a trail down towards her chest. Mercedes moaned as his hands went to work on her breast.

"Sam maybe we should slow down a little. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want us to confuse what we are to each other."

"Trust me, I have known what I wanted to do to you since the moment I opened my eyes."

He laid her down on his bed and hovered over her. His hand went up her shirt and she moaned loudly as his callus hands ran over her erect nipples. "Sam…" She forgot what she was going to say when his mouth replaced his hands.

"God, Mercedes everything about you is beautiful. Can I have you? Please?"

Mercedes felt his erection between her legs and she almost gave him. Between his beautiful jade eyes and his deep voice she wanted to melt into him.

"I want to say yes so bad Sam, but we can't."

Sam thrust himself into her center. "Why not?"

She moaned. "Well for one, you are in here because of your back. For two, the door doesn't lock. Three, I don't want to complicate things between us."

Sam lifted her wrist and looked at the time. He removed himself from on top of her and pulled her up to him.

"First of all, my back is fine. I am fine and I am sure giving you and me some pleasure is not gonna kill me. Second, if we wait until after one of the nurses checks on me. It should be in the next twenty minutes. And third, I doubt anything that happens would complicate things between us."

Mercedes sighed. "I have to change."

Sam nodded. "Ok, go change and think about it. If you want to go out with Mike, go and have fun, but if you want to be with me, take a chance on me then come back here. Either way, I am ok with it and we will be ok."

Mercedes straightened out her uniform and nodded walking out the room, she walked away wondering if she was going to meet up with Mike or take a risk and be with Sam.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for the love and support. Sorry its been a minute. Mu Laptop gave me the Blue screen of death and I lost all my work. But it was a blessing cause this chapter is better than the one I wrote. So here are a few things. First thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome.<p>

Thanks for the Findinglove-rp love. Tay and I appreciate the follows.

Since Undercover Love and Blast from the past are ending. I was inspired and wrote another FanFic. I will post it tonight and I would love to know if I should continue or not!

I love you all and no I do not own glee!


End file.
